


Bizarre, mais familier

by Kalincka



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Dan & Phil are zucchinis, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Phil is on a trip somewhere and Dan is alone, QPR - Queer Platonic Relationship, hé ouais moi aussi je peux faire de l'aro représentation, phonecall
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 02:12:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14760653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalincka/pseuds/Kalincka
Summary: Phil est parti à l'étranger pour quelques jours. Les téléphones existent.





	Bizarre, mais familier

**Author's Note:**

> Fic basée sur le prompt “things you said with too many miles between us”, pour mon petit poulpe préféré, j'ai nommé Siffly ♥  
> Les dialogues sont en anglais parce que j'arrivais pas à les écrire en français, parce que... C'est Dan & Phil, quoi. J'espère que ça vous plaira quand même !

“Hey mate, you there?”

Dan a toujours la voix qui tremble lorsqu’il décroche au téléphone. Ça ne dure pas très longtemps, trois secondes à peine, un tout petit vestige d’anxiété et de maladresse sociale. Jusqu’à présent, personne ne l’a remarqué, et ça lui va bien.

Phil sait, mais ne dit jamais rien.

“Yeah, of course. Where do you want me to be?”

À l’autre bout du fil, la voix de son colocataire lui parvient amusée, légère, comme d’habitude en somme. Dan sourit. Il est allongé sur le canapé de la salle des _Dan &PhilGAMES_, les pieds nonchalamment disposés sur l’accoudoir. La pièce n’est clairement pas l’endroit le plus confortable de l’appartement, mais elle regorge de vieux costumes, de bricoles ordinaires, d’une plaque en bois décorée de stickers, et la tête de Dil le fixe depuis le haut de l’armoire. Bizarre, mais familier. Il ne sait pas si Phil s’est assis pour lui parler, s’il est debout dans une rue bondée ou s’il est tranquillement installé à l’hôtel ; il ne peut pas vraiment distinguer les bruits de son environnement, en arrière-plan.

“Oh, I dunno”, répond-il avec un sourire moqueur. “Lost in the streets, I guess.”

Le rire qui grésille dans le haut-parleur remplit la salle comme si Phil était là.

“Or with you”, propose ce dernier en étouffant ses derniers éclats.

Dan laisse passer un silence. Ses yeux se perdent sur le plafond blanc.

“… Or with me”, concède-t-il tout doucement.

Phil cesse de rire, mais il peut voir, entendre, percevoir la tendresse sur son visage même s’il n’est pas là. Dan attend sa réponse sans rien ajouter. Il n’a jamais aimé attendre une réponse importante, avant, mais avec Phil, c’est différent. Il y a un petit moment de flottement, pas gênant. Bizarre, mais familier.

“Hey. You know I’m coming back, right?”

“Yeah, I know.”

Pause. Dan ferme les yeux.

Parce que se perdre dans ceux inanimés de la tête de Dil devient sacrément flippant, et ça ne l’aide pas trop à se concentrer sur sa situation.

“I miss you Dan.”

La voix de Phil est toute calme, toute pleine d’empathie, et Dan ne peut pas s’empêcher de sourire avec douceur ; ses lèvres s’étirent à lui en faire mal aux joues, le temps d’une fraction de seconde, et le bout de ses doigts s’électrise quand il les passe dans ses cheveux, une réaction dont il a désormais l’habitude depuis quelques années. Il répond avec la même ferveur.

“I miss you too, Phil.”

“You think you can handle two more days without _moi?_ ”

“You mean, without your cereal-stealing ass in the kitchen? I sure can.”

Phil glousse à l’autre bout de son haut-parleur, et lui aussi. Plus que deux jours, et son _datemate_ rentre à la maison.

Dan sait que c’est étrange, au premier abord, de jongler aussi vite avec l’humour et la gravité. De ne pas prendre le temps de poser des mots très lourds, pour plutôt répartir le poids entre deux répliques légères ; vestige d'internet, sans doute. Mais c’est comme ça qu’ils marchent, et qu’ils se sont trouvés.


End file.
